Make Them the Members of the Midnight Crew
by hiddensidekick
Summary: The Midnight Crew seems to be back in action. But shouldnt they be long gone by now? Then who could be following in their footsteps? ((AU Where the stab children grow up and become the midnight crew 2.0. I thought it would be a cool idea to work with.))


"Read All About It!Another Strike From The Midnight Crew! Police Baffled after Years of Silence!" Called out the small paper boy at the corner. He was holding up the front page of the news paper showing a photo of the aftermath of the latest heist. Many people gathered around, all of them talking about it.

"How are they back?"

"I thought they where dead!"

"They have to be to old for them to be pulling stuff like this off"

All of them muttering in groups crowding around the newspaper. Except for one lone figure. She stood quietly reading the newspaper, her long trench coat protecting her from the cold, a large brimmed fedora covering the small smirk on her face. Folding up the newspaper and walking away, the only thing as a sign she ever was was the sound of her heels clicking away from the yelling boy and whispering citizens.

Aradia Megido always knew her dad wasnt like others. Always away for days at a time, their living area usually occupied by wine bottles, cigarettes and blue prints. A tiny Mr. Deuces smiling as he worked to put together what looked like a bunch of pipes tied together with wires and a clock. It was a usual Saturday night for her. Having her "Uncles" over also meant Sollux, Tavros and Karkat where coming over. Once every few weeks they would be dropped off at Karkats house and be watched my Mr. Slicks wife, Ms. Paint. Only for them to come back after a few days. All four men dirty, tired and more times then none, very bruised up. When they came home the 4 children where often shooed away until about an hour, their fathers covered in bandages from head to toe. When the kids where finally allowed back out all of them had diffrent reactions. Tavros ran forward enthusiastically to greet Mr. Boxcars. They would instantly hear the bickering between Slick and Karkat. Mr. Deuces would fuss over Sollux and see if he was alright while Sollux just groaned and rolled his eyes a lot. Aradia and her father sat and actually talked. "What happened?" "You okay?" "Did you all eat?". The usual banter.

This went since they where about 3. Years of their dads leaving and coming back. Moving around the city a lot, flinching every time they heard a police siren go off. Every time they went out of their house it was "What happens here, stays here. Don't be blabbering about your home life to nobody". And they followed the rules. Didn't get in trouble, or tried to in Karkats case. They grew up around this kind of life forever.

By the time they where 13 the Crew let the kids be a little more involved. Sollux took an instant interest in his fathers bombs, even finding ways to update them to the more modern age and be more effective. Karkat defiantly inherited his fathers brash thinking and love of stabbing, often playing with switch blades from the time he was 7. Tavros was quickly learning how to use his upper body strength against any opponents. It was easy to fool people with your strength when your in a wheelchair. Aradia was always a quick learner. So she caught on to her fathers lessons on interrogations and getting answers.

"Always pay attention to their body. The body never lies" instructed her father as her and her friends sat in on watching them plan the next attack on their rivals, The Felt. She didnt know much about them other then Slick had some long term rivalry on their leader. Aradias father has pointed out Snowmans two daughters in the school yard many times. Terezi and Vriska where inseparable. They where in charge on making sure that the two didnt pull any thing. Aradia thought Karkat worded it best.

"Why the fuck would Middle Schoolers get involved in your dumb ass pissing match?"

By 17 the group was no longer behind the scenes and went out on more and more heists. Sollux sat about a block or to away behind his computer giving instructions,and blushing every time his father said something. Karkat and Tavros where always the muscles. Tavros was out of his wheelchair but still wasn't quite able to keep up much. Aradia was mostly used as a distraction a majority of the time. She hated that. But thats what happens when there's 7 other men and your almost legal age. But it was worth it in the end. They always came home with at least on prisoner. Interrogation was her specialty.

By 20 they where experts. The 4 of them could go out and successfully go out and complete any criminal act with out the assistance of their fathers. Which was good. None of them wanted to admit it but the years where catching up.

"Dad, I think its time you sit this one out. Me and the boys got this" Aradia pleaded with her grey haired father as he got ready to go out.

"Aradia, I know your concerned but I'm not about to-OUCH" winced Droog as he tried and slide on his coat. Rushing over Aradia sighed.

"We got this Dad. Just make sure Slick doesn't kill you all" she said with a concerned smile. She got a grunt in response. She left with the boys and didn't return till morning.

At 23 Aradia and the others all agreed to try and take a break. There was no sign of The Felt and it would give time for the city to recover. Sollux figured that when you make a comeback in a few years it will really be a sight to see. But at the time family came first. Your father was right, the body never lies. All of your fathers where ageing and it was getting more and more obvious. You all wanted to be their for them and not out risking limb for limb every week.

After the first year the city definitely look brighter. Headlines read "One year since last Midnight Felt Heist!" Aradia almost wanted to smile. It all did look very nice after more and more years went by. Others didn't agree.

"Our dads would want us out there fucking shit up for everyone i hope you know this Aradia." complained Karkat as he sat in the living room moping. Giving a sigh Aradia turned to him.

"Im quite aware of what our fathers would want. But they also arnt quite right in their minds!" She scolded at him.

"Im telling you Aradia! Those Scourge Sisters are gonna strike and we wont be able to do jack shit about it cause we've been sitting here with out head up our ass" He yelled sitting up. Blowing a strand of hair our of her face she shook her head.

"Its just a break. Once we are sure our Dads are fine we'll go back into business and strike when they least expect it!"

"Its been a 3 year break already! Don't you think those damn sisters have something planned out!"

"If they had a plan they would've taken action. Their mom is just as old as The crew. They are probably going through the same thing as us."

"For every ones sake you better be right" Karkat scowled and stormed to his room.

At 24 the first of the crew fell. Tavros found his father in his bed. Died peacefully. Slick laughed. How unlike a Midnight Crew member. It was a long year. After Boxcars came Deuce. Slick died after a violent coughing fit. Karkat was panicking the whole time. Aradia sat with her father later that night, tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be scared" He said stroking her hair.

"Who said I'm scared?"

"You did" her father replied with a crooked smile. Leaning her head against his shoulders she cried silent tears. Her father reached over to the bed side table and dusted off his old fedora. Placing it on his daughters head, Aradia looked up.

"You always loved this ratty old thing. Might as well let you keep it." He said with his aged and cracked voice. Aradia thanked him with a smile.

Aradia was 25 when her father finally passed away. Word got out quickly. The Scourge Sister where waiting for their opening and took it.

Turns out they wernt smart enough to rebuild the Felt after many of them retired or died off. It was 2 against 4. Four grieving angry mobsters. They let them live.

"Wouldnt be worth killing you now" Aradia said turning away.

29 and they have reclaimed the city as theirs. Aradia walked back to their hide out. The origanl one, with a few updates. Walking inside she saw blueprints and diagrams. In the corner was Sollux. Typing away.

"And what are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh the usual" he said with the typical lisp hes had forever.

"Disconnecting the security cameras the police put up in the area?"

"Every camera with in a 5 block radius!" He said beaming at himself. Aradia Chuckled and made her way down the hall. Creaking the door open just in time to see a knife get flung toward the wall..

"Watch it! Im not about to be responsible for your bad timing" scolded Karkat getting up to snatch the knife out of the wall. Walking in she looked at the numerous holes hes accumulated over the years.

"Ever think of getting a dart board?" Aradia said with a smirk, only to get a cold glare in response.

"Do we have plans for tonight?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.

"When dont we have a plan? We are either planning a heist, recovering from one, celebrating a successful one or actually carrying out the heist! We dont even have god damn Christmas off! That was a fucking riot remember that?" he said with a twisted smile.

"Heist tonight?" Aradia sounded hopeful. Turning to look her Karkat raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"3 Am on the dot. Be ready." he said passing her a stack of papers describing the plans. Flipping through them she walked away with a bounce in her step.

"Thank you fearless leader" she said walking out. Walking back to the living room she spotted Tavros looking through the binoculars. In the distance you could see the large mansion that was home to the Felt.

"Whats the good word?" Aradia said, laughing when Tavros jumped out of his seat from the surprise.

"Oh come on! I wasnt even trying that time!"

"Yeah, well you should know how jumpy I am" he said before turning back to the binoculars.

"What can you see exactly?"

"The Scourge Sisters have horrible taste in pizza...they order Dominos"

"Insightful information, thank you" Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Also they seemed to mail out, umm, quite a lot? Yeah, a lot of invitations...must be having a party soon." He said looking up.

"Ill be sure to tell Karkat. Been a while since we crashed a party." Aradia walked away. Entering a room she sighed. She didnt clean up after last night. It looked like a slaughter house in here. Part of her wanted it to keep it like this. Would scare the living shit out of her next "customer". But she was a professional lady. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She disnt realize how much time had passed till she finished. She got up and saw the clock saying 2:45. Time to head out.

"Well there's Ms. Busy Body." Laughed Sollux. Rolling her eyes she shook her head.

"We ready to go?" She asked, slipping the old weathered fedora on her head.

"Moons not getting any higher" Karkat exclaimed as he opened the door and lead them all out. They all followed him out and started humming a familiar tune that their fathers would sing when they went out.

_Rise with the moon_

_Go to bed with the sun_

_Early to bed and you'll miss all the fun_

_Bring your wife and troubles_

_It will never trouble you_

_Make her a member of the Midnight Crew_


End file.
